


counter all your quick remarks (and it was enchanting to meet you)

by Whatawks



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks
Summary: King Quentin Lance has arranged for suitors to court his daughter, Princess Sara Lance, after the death of his first-born, Laurel, who was next in line for the throne. However, Sara would much rather fight with the knights than attend to her duties, and isn’t interested in any of the men he sends her way…instead she’s busy arguing with Lady Ava Sharpe of Heywood, who can barely stand Sara for more than 5 minutes.medieval enemies to friends to lovers AU !!
Relationships: Charlie & Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 39
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm un-beta so all miss steaks are my own ! yes , the title if from Taylor Swift's Enchanted, it is a musical classic, enjoy !

Sara smiled as she felt two taps on her armor. “I yield, your highness,” Ray coughed out. 

She let go of the taller man and offered her hand, helping him up. “Always a worthy opponent, Sir Raymond.” 

He took off his helmet and playfully rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going. “You don’t have to call me Sir Raymond, you can just call me Ray.” 

“And you don’t have to call me your highness,” Sara replied, mirroring his actions. She shook her hair out, trying to untangle it after the last two hours of sparring. “You know you can call me Sara.” 

“I’ll call you Sara when you call me Ray.” 

“But it’s so fun to call you Sir Raymond of the Palms! So official,” she added with a smirk. “Does Nora call you that when you make love?” 

“Sara!” Ray exclaimed, getting redder by the second. 

“I’m taking that as a yes.” She laughed as one of her oldest friends stammered around the practice arena, trying to convince her that Nora most definitely did not call him that. “Alright, alright, I believe you, I believe you. At least it got you to call me Sara.” 

Ray took a breath and opened his mouth to say something before trumpets blared across the castle grounds. “Who’s that?” 

Sara groaned and walked away, towards the armory, Ray following behind closely. “Probably another suitor.” 

“Oh,” Ray smiled sympathetically, “right.” 

The Lance’s were already hosting two young princes, both eager for Sara’s hand in marriage, alongside offers of future freedoms and money and a good life. Sara knew her father just wanted what was best for her by inviting these men, but she also couldn’t help wonder if it was all because she was now next in line for the throne. 

“Do you need help with that?” Ray asked, breaking her away from her thoughts. 

She realized that beyond putting her sword and sheath away, she hadn’t removed any of her gear. “Sorry, I was just thinking…” 

“About what? The new suitor?” 

Sara nodded, unbuckling her breastplate. “It’s just…Prince Behrad and Price John aren’t…ideal…and I highly doubt whoever the new guy is, will be.” 

Ray helped her with the last pieces of her practice suit and turned around when Sara went to put her dress back on. “I know it can be frustrating but, think of all the good things to come from this marriage. You’ll rise in rank sooner, have more power and command, more land, and as of yet, no prince has forbidden you from practicing with me. They don’t mind that you’re a better trained fighter than many actual knights.” 

Sara laughed at the last comment. “That I am. Alright, I think I’m ready to face the new visitors.” 

“Lead the way, princess,” Ray replied, smiling brightly like he always did. 

Sara took a step forward and paused for a second. “Thank you, Ray. For everything.” She hoped that he could understand the feelings behind her words. 

He nodded in acknowledgment, smile becoming just a bit bigger. 

+++

“Sara,” her father scolded, “you’re late!” 

King Quentin Lance sat upon his throne giving her a stern but loving look as she rushed in to sit beside her. She had once heard Nora describe him as a ‘gentle giant’ to Amaya, another one of her ladies-in-waiting, and thought it was a perfect description of her father. To his kingdom, he was a strong and stoic leader, good at fending off enemies while also listening and offering help to people at public gatherings whenever he could. 

Sara also knew her father had grown tougher on her since Laurel’s death. She used to be free to pursue her passions, go down to the village a few times a month and cause trouble after a pint or two. Now, months after the tragedy, he was pushing Sara to settle down, to take her life more seriously. 

“My apologies, father. I hadn’t realized a third suitor would show up this quickly.” She surveyed the small party before her. 

“Introducing, his royal highness, Prince Nathaniel of Heywood and his cousin, Lady Ava Sharpe.” 

The prince coughed and nodded his head towards the other man standing beside him. “And their…” the castle’s announcer grew quiet. 

“And our knight, Gary,” the prince continued. “Sorry, Esquire Gareth of Heywood.”

Sara gave her father a look as they stood and descended the few steps to the new arrivals. She waited until they finished their curtsies to speak. “So, Prince Nathaniel-“

“Nate is fine,” he interjected. 

“Nate?” Sara questioned amusedly. She knew Quentin disapproved when the staff called her by her first name as she asked them to, so she was somewhat excited to forgo formalities with this new prince. 

“Yes, um, your highness. I’ve always had a dislike to calling others by long names and titles. Seems unnecessary.”

“Oh,” Sara sighed out with a smile. “Me too. Please, call me Sara.” 

“Sara,” Nate smiled back. “Apologies for cutting you off, what were you about to say?”

“I just noticed your party was unusually small. Heywood is quite a few days away, nearly a fortnight.” 

“Ah yes well,” the prince grinned, “while we may seem feeble I can assure you we are anything but. My cousin and I were taught by the same Knight Commander, although she is definitely a stronger fighter than I. Ava’s actually teaching Gary right now, in hopes he will be knighted soon.”

Sara turned and focused in on Nate’s cousin, Lady Ava Sharpe. Her blonde hair was intricately braided into a neat bun, a much more conservative look to Sara’s wild curls. She wore a navy dress with frills that accentuated her soft curves. Although, her tall stature and near-perfect posture led Sara to believe the other woman was hiding strong muscles as well. 

“Well, I myself was trained by our previous Royal Assassin. My best knight and I spar often. Perhaps you’d join us during a training session soon?”

Nate nodded in response as Ava gave a curt smile. “We’d love to, Sara,” Nate replied.

“I’ve never been one to shy away from friendly fighting, your highness,” Ava added.

“Sara, please,” she responded. 

Ava shook her head. “Your highness is fine. Protocol, in fact. Something you and my cousin may want to follow in order to run your kingdoms.” 

Sara was shocked by her blunt words. “Wait, you just got to my castle and now you’re telling me what I need to do to run it?”

“Technically, it’s your father, the king’s, castle. And I told Prince Nathaniel as such before we became acquainted that he should follow the rules, lest he says something rude or private, rather than directly addressing his intentions to court you.” 

“I wholeheartedly agree, Lady Ava,” Quentin chimed in. “We must stick to our traditions and our protocol as rulers.

“Of course, you agree,” Sara muttered through gritted teeth.

“What was that, your highness?” Ava asked.

“Nothing, Lady Ava.” Sara gave her a once-over before continuing, “Thank you for the advice. I’m sure you must be tired, not only from the journey, but from looking down at everyone throughout the day.” 

“Is that an insult, your highness?”

“Just a comment on your stature, your ladyship.” 

Both women continued to glare at each other, waiting for the other person to break. Amaya walked into the room, unaware of the high tension between her ruler and their visitors. “Shall I lead you to your chambers, Prince Nathaniel? Lady Ava?” 

“Yes, please,” Nate rushed out, taking the newcomer in as a welcome distraction. “Thank you again for having us, King Lance.” 

“It’s my pleasure,” the King responded. “Please excuse my daughter.” 

“I look forward to getting to know you better, Sara,” Nate directed at her. 

She finally looked away from Ava at Nate. “Likewise, Nate. And I look forward to sparring with you, Lady Ava.” 

“That pleasure will be all mine,” Ava replied. 

Sara rolled her eyes as the group walked away before moving to follow them out. “Sara, a word,” her father said behind her, causing her to pause and turn slowly. 

“Yes, father?” she said as innocent-sounding as she could. 

Quentin sighed out at his youngest daughter, always more relaxed when it was just the two of them. “I’ve told you before to stop aggravating the suitors. They’re here to court you, not get in your way.” 

“They are getting in my way by courting me. Besides, Nate seemed…fine. And I didn’t pick a fight with him.” 

“Nate,” Quentin shook his head, displeased at her casualness. “Prince Nate has a title tied with his duty, a role that has to be followed. You are correct, you didn’t pick a fight with him, but with his cousin, who was smart in correcting you, might I add. Maybe you two should spend more time together, she seems to be a good influence.” 

“A good influence?!” Sara was shocked. “We could barely get through a conversation without wanting to rip each other’s heads off. Nate was okay, but Ava…I don’t know about her.” 

“Sara, there are three good men in this castle all trying to marry you.” Quentin could see how tense she was getting and he sighed once more, walking over to her. “I just want to make sure you have a future, a respectable life where you continue to lead this land.”

“And I’ll do that, probably, as the future queen. I’m just not like Laurel.” 

“I don’t want you to be like her, Sara. I just,” Quentin knew he wouldn’t get anywhere with this argument today. “I just want you to be happy. Now, run along.” 

“I know. Thank you, father,” Sara said, surprising them both and wrapping Quentin up in a hug before walking away towards her room. 

+++

Sara woke up already dreading breakfast. She groaned loudly as Nora walked around her room opening windows and pulling her clothes out. “Nor, is there any way you could bring breakfast up to me? We’ll have a quiet morning and eat, just the two of us.” 

“No can do, your royal highness,” the dark-haired woman replied. 

Sara sat up in bed at the use of her title. “Why does everyone insist on calling me that?” 

Nora snorted in response. “Well, technically, that is what we’re supposed to call you.” 

“Have you been spending time with Lady Ava?” 

Nora looked away from her, abashed, and focused on a loose thread in her sleeve. “Lady Ava has actually requested that I be her lady in waiting during her visit…” 

“Has she now? And a dress again, really?” Sara sighed out and went about the room, using the washbowl before changing into the rose-colored outfit Nora laid out for her. 

“She was kind yesterday. I think she just wants a friend, Sara.”

“Not you too,” Sara grumbled. 

“And yes, a dress. You have men practically throwing themselves at your feet. They want to see a flash of skin and the beauty that is their future wife.” 

“But, I don’t want to be their wife. What if we run away together? Ride deep into the forest and live off berries and wild rabbits and lounge around until we’re bored and then fight until we’re too tired and need to relax again.” 

“As tempting as that sounds,” Nora began, “I’m quite fond of Ray. And he doesn’t propose to me once a week like you do, Sara. Besides, I heard Behrad wanted to take you riding later.” 

Sara scoffed. “You make that sound so dirty. I’m sure he’s just interested in the Stables or in Gideon.” 

“I don’t know, his sister, Princess Zari, isn’t going to be escorting you…”

“She’s not?” 

“Nope, looks like it’s a date, your highness. C’mon, I’ll walk you to breakfast and you can swoon over him and a loaf of bread, if you’re lucky.”

Sara noticed most people were already eating as she and Nora walked into the Great Hall. The three princes, John, Behrad, and Nate, as well as Ava and Behrad’s sister Zari, were filling the room with conversation, quieting down when they saw her walk in. 

She gave her lady-in-waiting a look and received a shrug in response before Nora walked away towards the kitchen. The three princes all stood as Sara sat down, sitting down again immediately after her. 

She chuckled to herself. “Well that was weird.” 

As she began to dig into her meal, she heard from across her seat, “It’s protocol, your highness.” 

Sara snapped her head up and looked into Ava’s gray eyes, curiously watching her. “Is it now? Can you tell me more about this protocol, Lady Ava?” 

“I know you’re teasing me,” Ava began, focusing back on her own breakfast, “But you have three suitors with manners. The least you could do is show them some respect back and thank them.” 

Sara laughed once more. “Thank them? For what? Letting their mush get cold as they wait for me to sit down or exercising their leg muscles every time a new woman sits at the table?” 

“You know, some men hardly think about caring for a woman the way these three do.” 

“Is that what this is, caring,” Sara leaned over her plate, “Is that what your cousin would be doing? Caring? Not making a deal with my father to unite two strong kingdoms and making an empire? I mean, we’d be able to conquer any neighbor that visits us with less than well-meaning intentions,” she finished in a cynical tone. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it. Your father is doing you a favor, allowing you to do as you please while still having power, still having a title.” 

“And what’s your father doing? Sending you away so you can annoy someone else?”

Ava’s face changed into a stormy expression as she pushed her chair back with a scraping noise and finally stood up, towering over Sara. “You are the most arrogant, selfish person I’ve had the displeasure of meeting.” 

“Oh yeah?” Sara fired back, pushing her bowl forward to stand up as well. “Well, you’re a stubborn, egotistical idiot who thinks she’s better than everyone because she follows a few measly rules!”

Throughout their exchange, the table had grown quieter and quieter until they were all focused on the two women and their argument. “How about we go for a walk, Ava?” Nate said, trying to pivot the conversation away from their insults. 

“I want to be alone, Nate,” Ava responded, giving Sara one last nasty look before walking out of the Hall. 

“I mean, that was once hell of a show, your highness,” John added. “If we ever marry, we’ll hardly need to attend the theatre, we’ll just invite her over,” he boisterously laughed to himself before realizing no one had joined in. 

Behrad coughed beside her, leaning over towards Sara. “Um, I was wondering, if you’d like to go riding after breakfast, Princess Sara? I know you have a busy schedule but I asked your lady-in-waiting and she said you were free. My apologies, if I overstepped by asking her.” 

Sara sighed out, trying to keep her anger towards Ava at bay. She turned to fully look at Behrad. He wasn’t really her type but was pleasant enough to spend time with. “That sounds…nice, I’d like that. Princess Zari, will you be joining us?” she asked, directing her gaze across the table, already knowing the answer. 

“Actually, your father mentioned that he and Sir Raymond had been working on a few new contraptions in the library. They mentioned I could take a look at them to see if there was any progress to be made. I was thinking of staying behind, if that was alright?”

Sara nodded. “Of course. Laurel was always better at helping him design new prototypes. I’m sure he’ll be happy to have another collaborator.” 

Zari and Behrad smiled in return. “Will it be alright to ride without a chaperone?” the prince added. 

“If you’re going to argue with me about decorum, I suggest you storm off to wherever Lady Ava went as well,” Sara responded. 

“No, no,” Behrad quickly shook his head, “I didn’t mean it like that, really, just wanted to make sure you’d be comfortable with it.” 

“Oh.” Sara’s brain thought back to what Ava had just told her about the way the princes cared for her. While she’d never tell the other woman, Sara had to admit she was right. “I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but it’s no issue whatsoever. I trust you, all of you,” she added, “very much.”

The three princes focused on her and gave various nods of acknowledgment. “And I will break the arm of anyone who tries to take advantage of that trust,” Sara said, making the group laugh before they settled down once more. 

Once Behrad noticed Sara was finished with her meal, he cut his conversation with Nate short. “Shall we?” he asked, presenting his arm to the princess. 

Sara nodded and linked arms with the man. They arrived at the stables, where Sara noticed that Gideon was missing. She stopped in her tracks as Behrad continued along, attending to his own horse, before noticing concern gracing Sara’s features. “Is everything alright?”

“No, it’s not. Gideon isn’t here.”

“Is Gideon your stable boy?”

Sara chuckled. “No, she’s my horse. A white palfrey, who is usually in her stable at this hour.” 

“Right, so a big, white horse is missing? Do the horses spend time elsewhere?” 

Sara looked at him curiously, a thought already forming in her mind. “Do you know much about horses, Prince Behrad?” 

Behrad blushed, before confirming Sara’s suspicions. “Not really. To be quite honest, I’m not the biggest fan of riding…”

“Then why ask me to go riding with you?” 

“Zari said it would be a good idea. She loves riding and I figured if she did…”

“I would too,” Sara finished for him. “You know, not all women like the same things. I would have been perfectly content with a stroll around the castle grounds.” 

Behrad nodded, but before he could continue to speak, Gary appeared from one of the stables. “Oh, thank goodness you’re here!” she shouted, causing the other two to wince. 

“Sir Gareth, what are you doing here?” Sara asked. 

“Gary, please,” he replied, “and I was chasing Ava down but she just got on a horse and left! And I’m a decent fighter but I can’t really ride well, I guess I shouldn’t admit that, and so I began to saddle my horse but I just couldn’t figure out where she’d gone and I don’t know this land well enough and-“

“Alright, alright,” Sara cut him off. She sighed in annoyance, realizing what she had to do. “I’ll go find her, alright?” 

“But you hate her,” Gary countered softly.

“She may be irritating but…I don’t necessarily hate her.” 

“I’ll go with you, we can search together,” Behrad supplied.

Sara shook her head. “You barely had an interest in riding before this, Prince Behrad. It’s fine, we can just go on a walk early this evening instead?” she prompted.

“That’s fine, more than, perfect,” the prince said, the relief in his voice apparent. 

“Right, well Gary, you said your horse was saddled?” 

Gary nodded and walked him out into the open. “Gary Junior at your service.” 

“You named your horse Gary Junior?” Sara could barely keep her laugh in. 

“I liked how nice it sounded.” 

“Of course, you did,” Sara responded before saddling up. “Prince Behrad, Sir Gareth, I’ll see you later.” 

+++

If Sara had to guess, it was a little past noon when she settled down by a tree along the riverbank, with Gary Junior tied off to one of the lower branches. She assumed that if she hadn’t found the other woman by now, Ava must’ve ridden off into the deep woods or returned to the castle already. The grounds were vast, but Ava didn’t seem like the type to forget her way back. 

Sara got closer to the water, splashing a bit in her face to cool off, before standing, undoing the corset down her front, and taking her outfit off in one full motion. She hardly ever wore a dress when riding, and definitely never one with a full bodice, but this wasn’t where she knew Nora thought the day would go when laying out her clothes that morning. 

As she tucked the dress in Gary Jr.’s satchel, she heard something that sounded like sniffling. “Who’s there?” she yelled out into the trees, reaching for the dagger always strapped to her hidden garter. 

“Sara?” she heard Ava’s voice from behind her. “Are you spying on me now?” 

“No, never,” Sara quickly turned and took Ava in. The taller woman was noticeably distraught, eyes rimmed red and puffy. However, unlike Sara, she was dressed to go riding in a low-cut tunic and tight trousers with leather boots. 

Sara’s brain was suddenly split in a million different directions, trying to figure out whether she should focus on Ava being upset or how she had called Sara by her first name or on how good she looked at the moment. 

“Are you alright?” the other blonde asked, snapping her out of her reverie. 

“I was about to ask you the same thing…” Sara replied, walking over to Ava. “Where’s Gideon, by the way?” 

Ava sighed out and pointed across the river. Like Gary Jr., she was tied to another tree, resting. 

“Wait a minute, you crossed the river?” 

Ava snorted in response, gesturing towards her muddy boots and still-drying bottoms. “It’s hardly deep here and I…needed to clear my thoughts. So, I figured I’d see what was on the other side. There had been a bridge a while back, thus I knew I was still on your land.” 

Sara nodded unsure of how to continue. 

“Princess Sara?” 

“Yes,” she responded, unsure why Ava was blushing suddenly and looking anywhere but her. 

“Do you always go out riding in your undergarments?” 

Sara turned bright red, grabbing the dress from the saddlebag she’d just tucked it in as Ava laughed at her struggle. 

“Of all times, now you’re worried about being proper?” Ava sarcastically asked, before her tone softened, “Here, I’ll help. Hold on, Princess.” 

They worked together to get Sara’s clothing back on; she fixed her sleeves while Ava finished re-tying the corset strings down the front of the dress. With one final tie and tug, Ava was clearly encroaching on Sara’s personal space, but Sara could hardly care. Her attention was caught by wild, gray eyes that stared back at her and the strong the hands at her abdomen. 

Ava studied Sara as well, staring into ice-blue eyes and an infinite number of freckles traversing throughout smooth skin. While Sara was infuriating, Ava also had to admit to herself that she was beautiful. She took another breath before letting go of the princess’s corset and stepping back. 

“So, what are you doing here?” Ava asked, thankful her voice had come out steadier than she felt. 

“Looking for you.” 

“For me? Why?” 

“Are you joking?” Sara asked in disbelief. “You stormed out of breakfast, stole my horse, and turned my outing into a rescue mission.”

“I don’t need you to rescue me! And, I didn’t realize it was your horse I took until I was already halfway gone. Besides,” Ava replied indignantly, “I don’t believe I ruined your romantic rendezvous in any way. Prince Behrad hates horses.” 

“How would you know that?” 

Ava rolled her eyes, “I spoke with Princess Zari. She wanted to know if Nate had any plans to take you riding soon since she had already suggested it to her brother. His plan seemed foolish to me though, to suggest something you strongly dislike just to potentially court someone.” 

“Isn’t that what we all do? Pretend to like something in order for someone to like us back?” Sara countered. 

“If you are not honest when the relationship begins, how do you expect them to be honest when you are wed, when you fall in love.” 

“So, Lady Ava,” Sara began teasingly, “What are you not being honest with me about?” 

“I- you-“ Ava stammered before taking a breath. “We are not in a relationship, Princess Sara.” 

Sara noticed how flushed the other woman had become at the thought of them courting. “No, we’re not. Not yet, anyway.” 

“Princess!”

“What, it’s not a bad thing?” Sara continued. “I’m sure my father would be thrilled with a fourth suitor. And he knows I have an interest in both men and women alike. What about you, Lady Ava?” 

“This is highly inappropriate-” Ava replied, but was cut off by Sara once more. 

“Alright, alright, I am sorry, we’ve clearly got issues to work through,” Sara replied with a playful smirk that got her another eyeroll. “I just found you crying in the woods after we fought. I wanted to make sure you were okay, even if you hate me.” 

“I could never hate you, Princess,” Ava moved to sit against the tree Gary Jr. was tied to. “I’m just…”

“Just what?” Sara asked, bending down to sit alongside her. 

“Just jealous,” Ava mumbled. 

“What was that?” 

“Jealous.” 

“Once more?”

“I know you heard it the last time, Princess Sara.” She began to pick at the grass, knowing that this might be the point of no return for her. “I’m jealous of you.” 

Sara furrowed her brow, puzzled by Ava’s confession. “How could you be jealous of me, Lady Ava? You have the freedom to do as you wish whenever you want, you have time to pursue your true passions, you don’t have to worry about strange men showing up and trying to marry you mere months after your sister has died.” 

“I actually did have some men come to Heywood to try and take my hand in marriage a few years back.” 

“What happened?” Sara said, turning her head to better face Ava. 

“I’m not really the husband kind…”

Sara was confused at first and then realized what Ava was trying to tell her. “Glad to hear we have some things in common.” 

Ava hummed in agreement before she kept speaking. “I’m not necessarily envious of those things, I’m jealous of _you_ , of your life. I mean, I know Laurel’s passing was tragic but you still have a caring father and faithful friends and the type of freedom that comes with power.” She began to tear up again, voice trembling. “I’m all alone, orphaned by my parents, slowly forgotten within social circles. The Heywood’s were kind enough to take me in but I think it was partially pity since Nate and Gary are my only true friends.”

Sara sat against the tree roots stunned. “Ava, I’m sorry…I had no idea.” 

“Most people don’t,” Ava replied, wiping a few stray tears away from her face. “It doesn’t affect me like this often but, for some reason, Sara…you bring out the worst in me.” 

“Hey!” the princess responded, knocking their shoulders together. 

Ava let out a watery laugh and sighed out, staring at the river as Sara did the same. 

“I feel like I bring out a more honest version of yourself,” Sara added after a few minutes of silence.

She felt the other woman turn her head to face her. “More honest? Really?” Ava’s tone clearly conveyed that she didn’t believe Sara. 

“It’s true! I mean it’s a battle, to be fair,” that got her another laugh from Ava, “but, you’ve just spoken about your past and about your troubles. You’re so full of passion and you’re smart, especially when you argue with me about the rules. And you can’t say I don’t care about you, even to a miniscule degree, considering I spent most of my day searching for you, which means you have more than just two friends.” 

“Oh.” Ava thought back to every interaction she had had with Sara within the last day. “I guess…you have somewhat of a point.” 

“Not to mention you’ve called me ‘Sara’ twice, rather than my title.” 

“My apologies, your highness.” 

“Nah,” Sara responded, standing up and offering Ava her hand. “I want you to call me Sara.” 

“Is that a command, your highness?”

“Does it have to be?” 

“Well, as you pointed out, I’m very passionate about the rules and about arguing with you,” Ava replied, taking Sara’s hand and following her up. 

Sara wasn’t sure if she pulled too hard or if Ava stepped to close but they found themselves face to face, millimeters away. She could feel the taller woman’s breath mingling with hers as her gaze flickered down to her lips and back up. “Who am I to quell your passion, Lady Ava?” Sara whispered. 

Ava visibly gulped, eyes dropping to Sara’s own lips, before she took a step back. Their hands, however, remained connected loosely, allowing Ava to swipe her thumb along the back of Sara’s hand. Sara smiled at the gesture, slight confusion and arousal fogging up her thoughts. 

Abruptly, Gary Junior snorted and sneezed, ending their quiet moment together and causing them to let go of one another. “I suppose we should head back,” Sara said, a new bashfulness in her words. 

“Yes, I suppose we should. I’ll see you later?” Ava asked, moving towards the river. 

“Later? Ava, I’m giving you a ride to Gideon and we’ll ride in together.” 

“What?” Ava replied, “No, I’ll cross the river back. It’s fine.” 

“Absolutely not. I don’t need you to drown on my account.” Sara marched back towards the other blonde and crossed her arms in an attempt to look more commanding. “It’ll be quick and I know Gary Junior can take our combined weight, Ava.” 

“It’s not about the horse, _princess_ ,” Ava said, stressing her title. “I did it on the way over and I can do it again. It’s not an issue.” 

Sara huffed in frustration. “So, rules are only followed when you want to follow them then?” 

“What rules? Because as I see it, you keep ignoring my title as you pester me with this insignificant task, your highness.” 

“It’s not insignificant, it’s basic chivalry. A knight shouldn’t make a lady walk back to her horse.” 

Ava snorted at her. “Last I checked, you are not an official knight and we are both strong, capable ladies. Now, I shall cross this river and return your horse to the stables.” 

“Fine, have it your way, royal pain in the ass Lady Ava Sharpe of Heywood,” Sara yelled out as Ava began to walk into the river.

She should’ve expected it, but Sara was still shocked when she felt an icy splash of water hit her. Ava stepped out, soaked from the waist down already, eyes furious and at full height, leaning over Sara. “I am looking forward to sparring with you very much, Princess.”

“Can’t wait, Ava” Sara replied, not wanting to back away.

As Ava headed back to the river once more, Sara was unsure if this shared moment between them was for the better or if she had just made things a lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised enemies to lovers , but i did not promise a slow burn ,,,, enjoy !

The suitors had already been there for another month of their summer season and Sara was nowhere near close to choosing one to marry. Behrad had his boyish charms while John was clearly a man who had been through almost too much. She and Nate got along fairly well but he felt more like a brother than a lover. 

And then there was Ava. Ava, who continued to strictly follow the rules and charm the entire castle, Sara thought. If she had to hear Nora give that woman another ounce of praise for her kindness or Ray mention how good she was at sparring, her head would explode. 

She was also slightly confused by Ava. They were found together nearly every afternoon and had begun to take morning walks through the garden too. But they were borderline flirting on second, and the next, well, they had already been physically separated twice by others to ensure that a fistfight wouldn’t begin.

“Sara! Sara!” she heard her father call out from behind her, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

“Over here, father.” She slipped away from the window, where she could spy on Prince Nate and Amaya taking a walk around the courtyard. While she and Nate certainly didn’t seem to be heading towards marriage, Sara hoped she couldn’t say the same about him and her lady-in-waiting. 

Her father hurriedly walked up to her. “I’ve been searching for you everywhere. Prince John has decided to marry you.”

“Haven’t they all,” Sara responded rolling her eyes and looking on as Amaya laughed at something Nate said before wrapping her arm around his shyly. 

“This is serious, Sara,” Quentin chastised. “He came into my study and declared that he must marry you immediately, other suitors be damned. A bit too crazed for my taste since he also mentioned leaving but surely, this is good news. Now come along.” 

As her father began to walk back towards his study, Sara stayed firmly planted in her spot. “Wait, how is this good? Why can’t you just let him go? He isn’t the first prince to throw a hissy fit when things don’t instantly go his way.” 

That got her father’s attention. “Sara, this is not a hissy fit! It’s a…tactful negotiation.”

“Tactful negotiation?!” 

“Yes! Can’t you see that? Or are you too blinded by your stubbornness? This is a good thing, Sara. He wants what we’ve wanted from the start.” 

She rolled her eyes and walked closer to Quentin. “This is anything but tactful. John isn’t like that. If he wants to marry me this quickly, after a month of waiting, there must be some hidden reason.” 

“What seems to be the problem here?” she heard a familiar voice ask. Ava and Ray walked up to the pair, both in their practice suits of armor, with the taller blonde stepping closer to Sara, almost in a protective manner. 

Sara, however, was furious at the intrusion. “Of course, you’d be here right now! Of all places!” 

Ava’s face turned into one of confusion. She hadn’t been expecting Sara to lash out at her for no reason. “What’s that supposed to mean, Princess?” 

“I mean, I’m having a private conversation and you can’t go two seconds without somehow infiltrating it, Ava.” 

“Princess, you’re not making any sense right now,” Ava countered softly. She knew the other blonde was upset at whatever her father was telling her and she certainly didn’t want to make matters worse.

Sara could feel hot tears prick in the corner of her eyes as she saw red, facing Quentin’s steely gaze once more. “Tell him to leave. Tell him I don’t want him here and I certainly don’t want to marry him. He should know better than to try and take me like that.” 

“Sara,” her father said, “You don’t actually mean that. He is the first to properly ask for your hand.”

Ava figured they were talking about John and scoffed. “More like beg.” 

“I feel like I’m intruding here, I’ll just g-“ She interrupted Ray before he could finish. 

“Actually, Ray, could you take John to the throne room. I want to tell him myself, especially after this conversation.” She eyed Ava up and down before taking another step towards her. “How do you know John begged for my hand?” 

The taller blonde blushed, looking over at Quentin and a departing Ray, before turning back to Sara. “It hardly matters, if you’re telling him off anyways.” 

“Lady Ava,” Sara began, hoping the use of her title would make her more likely to speak. “Tell me.” 

From beyond, they could hear John argue with Ray. “Yeah, alright, squire, like I’d ever trust your word. She’s probably just itching to get her hands on me.” 

Quentin sighed out, giving them both a look before walking towards the throne room himself. 

“Ava?” Sara asked once more, “Just tell me. How did you know about all of this?” 

“I, um…” Heat rose into Ava’s cheeks as she tried to come up with an excuse but failed.

“Well? You what?” 

“I was in your father’s office when John burst in. A bit drunk, but he often is, and, as much as you argue with him, your father did try to protect you. He said no at first but John wouldn’t let up.” She hesitantly reached out to Sara, hand pausing before continuing on to soothingly run along Sara’s bicep. 

Sara let the other woman’s words sink in as she leaned into the gesture. Her father had tried to stop this, but he still told her it was good news. Maybe John was more powerful than he let on. Maybe she didn’t know what she was going up against. 

At the same time, another thought occurred to her. “Ava?”

“Yes,” she responded, making eye contact with Sara once more. 

Sara looked her up and down, a blush settling into her cheeks as she took Ava in. “If this just happened, why are you in your armor?” 

“Oh,” Ava seemed to have forgotten what she was wearing. “I just…needed to clear my head after seeing John like that. Sparing always helps and Sir Raymond is a great partner.” 

Sara hummed in agreement shrugging her arm away from Ava playfully, reaching out to grab her hand when the other blonde pouted. “Ready to walk in there and decimate a prince?” 

“Princess Sara! You have to be somewhat nice to him.”

“Somewhat?” Sara asked, a teasing grin on her face.

“Well,” Ava responded, “he is drunk. And he’s a bit of a dickhead while we’re at it.” 

The shorter woman just laughed as they walked hand in hand towards where the men waited for them.

+++

After yelling at John for the better part of an hour and telling him not to bother courting her anymore, Sara felt much better. She and her father held an open court that afternoon, listening to the plights of their people, and Quentin was surprised by Sara’s helpfulness. She actively gave advice and promised help, compared to her usual quips and curt answers.

“What has gotten into you?” he asked as they exited the great hall. 

Sara gave him a dumbfounded look in return. “Do you _not_ want me to help them? I thought this was all training for once I…you know…took over?” 

“It is,” Quentin quickly replied. “I’ve just never seen you so enthusiastic about it.” 

“I don’t know. I guess…I just want to help people. Even though they speak with us regularly, we don’t really know what their problems are like until we help them.” 

“You’re thinking of staying? And ruling?” 

She nodded at her father. “I’ve been thinking that, even when I do get married, I’d like to stay here. I mean we would have to make some type of deal with any other ruler over the shared land and all but I think it would be worth it. I want to stay and…I know it’s what you want. It is my duty, after all, to take over should the first-born be…unavailable.”

Quentin stopped walking and smiled at his daughter. “All I wanted from life was for you and your sister to be good and kind and happy. If this is what makes you happy, then do it. But you shouldn’t do it just to appease me. You have already given me what I wanted, Sara.”

Sara shot a smile back at the king’s sincerity. 

“And,” her father added, “I want to apologize for this morning. I should have been more…direct with Prince John.” 

“Eh,” Sara said, more casually, as they continued on through the castle. “Ava told me you tried to stop him before I did, so really yelling at him was the only option.” 

“You listened to Lady Ava?” Quentin asked in shock. 

“Yes! We’re…I don’t know…friends? Companions? Confidants? Sometimes, I think we argue because she knows me too well.”

“Do you trust her?” 

“With my life. Although I probably wouldn’t tell her that,” Sara added. 

Quentin hummed in acknowledgment. “I think you should. Or at least, let her know how you feel.” 

“How I feel? What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I spoke with Lady Ava in my office this morning and I suggest you ask her about it soon.” Quentin opened the door to Sara’s chambers for her. “I’m not sure how willing she’ll be to tell you the truth, but tell her she has my blessing and she shouldn’t worry. I have a good feeling about it. I have from the start.” 

Quentin turned away as Sara yelled out to him from her room. “Your blessing? From the start? What does that mean?”

She sighed and grumbled, still lost by her father’s vagueness. Moving to riffle through her trunk, Sara picked out a navy tunic with gold accents for dinner, before realizing she wasn’t alone. 

“Amaya?” she called out to her lady-in-waiting who was hiding poorly behind the curtains. “What are you doing?” 

“Umm, this might be my fault, Sara,” she heard from under the bed. 

“Nate?!” 

His head popped out, with his eyes wide open in fear. “She was trying to do her job,” Nate said, voice strained as he struggled to get out from under the bed. “And I was trying to, ah, distract her.” 

“I’m really sorry, Princess,” Amaya offered in a small voice. 

Sara shook her head, trying to be as least awkward as possible while also keeping her laughter at the situation in check. “Nonsense. You’re both consenting adults. And you seem to be good for each other. Who am I to stop you?” 

“Umm, You. You’re who I should be courting…” Nate replied.

“I mean, on a technicality, Nate. We’re friends, of course, but we’re _just_ friends,” Sara said, offering a supportive smile and hoping Nate understood. His sigh of relief confirmed he did. “If anything, I should be thanking you. I was wondering why Amaya seemed more chipper these last few mornings…”

“Sara!” Amaya scolded playfully, before voicing a more serious concern. “You’re not mad? I will understand if you need to relieve me of my duty.”

“Don’t be so formal, you know that. And no, I’m not mad, Amaya.” Sara stepped closer to her, wanting the other woman to realize she really meant it. “You deserve to be happy and you deserve to be loved. Nate seems to satisfy both of those conditions. And I would never want to get in the way of that.” 

“He does,” she replied, glancing over to Nate before looking back at Sara. “I’m sorry for not telling you earlier.” 

Sara shook her head, once again, and smiled at her friends. “Don’t be. Relationships…take time to define. I’m very happy for you both. Now, I’d like to change and I believe you both have your own rooms, yes? So, this can be taken somewhere else?” 

Nate turned bright red as Amaya laughed in response. “We do. Do you need anything right now?” her lady-in-waiting asked. 

“Nah, just for you two to get out of here. I’d like to get ready before dinner.” 

“Of course. Should I ask Gary to escort you down again then?” Nate inquired. 

She considered it. The man had been walking her down to dinner recently, Sara thinking it was just Nate’s latest courting attempt, since she was sending Ray to escort Ava, and technically Nora. Now that her suspicions about the new couple were confirmed, she realized that Nate was really just being polite. That or Ava convinced him to do so. 

“Actually,” Sara began, realizing something, “could you send Ava instead?” 

The couple laughed before realizing she was serious. “Oh,” Nate said, “of course I can. Half-past six?”

Sara nodded and the pair bid her farewell before she heard them giggling to each other in the hall. 

+++

“She wants me to what?!” Ava asked as her cousin rolled his eyes.

“Oh my gosh, Ava. It’s not a proposal. She just wants you to escort her to dinner.” 

“Was it me? Did I do something?” Gary asked, nervously pacing the length of the small office Quentin had offered Nate when they first arrived. “I thought it was fine, I mean she laughed at a few of my jokes and-“

“Gary!” both Ava and Nate sternly said, stopping him in his tracks. “It wasn’t you, Gary,” Nate added.

“Then what was it?” he asked back. 

Ava gave them both a worried look. “Do you think her father told her?” 

“I don’t know, Ava. You have to speak to her.” The prince sighed out, thinking back to this afternoon. “But, I don’t think so. She found out about me an Amaya and from there I guess she just assumed...” 

“She should know the proper procedure. You send a knight to escort you somewhere, and she sent Ray, so we sent Gary. It makes no sense to send for me.” 

“You’re probably right. But, Ava,” Nate replied, “she asked for you, so we’re sending you, okay?” 

Ava’s eyebrow quirked up but she nodded. 

“Alright, then I told her you’d be there at half-past six, so, what time is it now?” 

“Quarter to seven,” Gary offered cheerfully, before realizing the issue. 

“You mean to tell me we’re all going to be late?!” Ava hissed out.

They all shuffled out, running across the courtyard, as Nate yelled, “Dinner’s at seven, so we’re actually early!” 

“You fool!” Ava replied, sprinting ahead of him despite her heavy emerald dress catching on her long legs, and headed towards Sara’s room. As soon as she arrived in front of the other blonde’s door, she knocked and bent over, trying to force air back into her lungs. 

“You’re late,” the other woman smugly chided before noticing the state Ava was in. “Are you alright?” 

“Nate. Idiot. Said I needed to. You. Kill him,” Ava said as Sara watched on, trying desperately not to laugh. 

“Kill him yourself. Ray always talks about how good of a fighter you are.” 

When Ava’s lungs finally stopped burning, she stood up and offered her arm to Sara, who gave her a confused look. “I am here to escort you to dinner, Princess.” 

“I know.” Sara accepted the gesture and wove their arms together, gently squeezing Ava’s toned bicep. “I like how we match.” 

“Hmm?” Ava asked.

“The gold on your dresses matches that of my tunic. It looks nice.” 

“Oh,” was all Ava could offer. Her mind wandered as she thought about properly matching with Sara. Maybe she could wear a tunic and Sara in a dress of the same color. Or maybe another tunic, however she felt comfortable. They would have golden accents, the metal of a queen. And maybe she would wear her bun or intricate braids like she had seen Sara wear before. 

“Ava?” Sara had stopped walking as she had continued on, strong arms tugging her back.

“Sorry, I guess I was lost in thought. My apologies, your highness.” 

Sara smiled in return and moved closer to her, before brushing some of Ava’s loose curls back behind her ear. “Sorry if this is too bold, but I really like your hair like this. It suits you.” 

Ava sharply inhaled and whispered, “I didn’t have time for a bun this morning.”

“ _You_ woke up late?” Sara asked, resting her hand on Ava’s blushing cheek. 

“No, I just…okay maybe,” she leaned into Sara’s hand as the other blonde’s laugher filled her ears. “In my defense, I had a meeting planned with your father. I couldn’t be late.” 

Sara slid her hand from Ava’s cheek to a soft curl, wrapping her finger around it and letting it bounce by the taller blonde’s shoulder, before letting her arm fall to her side. “I was with him this afternoon and he mentioned you two had spoken.”

“He did?” Ava’s surprised tone confused Sara more. 

“Yes, it was after I told him I planned to rule our kingdom.”

“Were you not? Even before the suitors, I mean?” 

Sara shook her head no and looked away, somewhat embarrassed. “Honestly, I never gave it much thought. Since Laurel was supposed to be queen, I figured I’d go wherever my spouse went.”

“What changed?” 

“You.” Sara looked back up into her eyes. Her gaze was so strong and transparent; Ava felt like she had sprinted through the courtyard all over again. “Spending time with you, learning more about what the Heywood’s did for you, realizing that you have to do good deeds to actually be a good person.”

“Oh, is that all?” Ava playfully retorted. 

“Hey! I’m trying to be nice to you!” Sara whined back. “But, I don’t know…listening to the people today was just different. Easier to delegate and plan accordingly.” 

“So, you spoke with your father then.” 

“I did. He said he was happy for me and then he began talking about you.”

“And?” Ava asked nervously. 

She was once again confused by Ava’s reaction. “And you have his blessing, whatever that means.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nate and Amaya turn the corner towards the great hall. “We need to walk now, Ava, or we’ll be late.” 

The latter, however, was firmly rooted in her spot. “I have his blessing. I have it,” she slowly repeated over and over to herself.

“Okay, yes, you do, and I’m sure he’ll take it back if we’re late.” 

“Sara, wait,” Ava began, shocking the princess. 

She had grown to learn that when Ava called her by her name, not her title, the other woman required Sara’s undivided attention. “What is it?” 

“Did he mention why he gave me his blessing?”

“No,” she replied. “I assumed you wanted to do something and now he’s letting you. So, go ahead and do it.” 

“You don’t understand what you’re saying, Sara.” 

“Why does it matter, Ava? Now can we please go to dinner? We are definitely going to be the last ones there.” 

“I asked your father if I could court you, Sara.” 

“ _You what?!_ ” Sara was stunned. She felt as though a rug had been pulled from underneath her. “Why _on earth_ would you do that?!”

Now Ava was confused by her reaction. “What do you mean why?! I like you, Sara! I thought you wanted this!” 

“I did!”

“You _did_?”

“I _do_ ,” Sara sighed out. “But why wouldn’t you speak with me first? Or better yet, try to actually court me?” 

“Wait, I’m sorry, what have we been doing for the last month?” Ava countered, wildly gesturing with her arms. “We’ve gone on long walks, we ride out, we go on picnics, spend quite a lot of time together, both alone and with your friends-“

“Nora and Ray are your friends too,” the princess grumbled out. 

“The fact that you knew who I was talking about shows I am not making this up, Sara. I have been courting you just like all the other men who are _actually_ here to court you.”

“There’s only one suitor now.” 

Ava was exasperated at this point. “I don’t care however many there are, I want to be one of them. So, I asked you father, as is protocol.”

“And you didn’t ask me?” 

“Why would I?! I thought we were on the same page. If you don’t want this, I can end it, just say the word.” 

Sara looked on angry but pulled back her defenses. “I do want you, Ava. I want this. I just didn’t…I was surprised you wanted me back.” 

“Sara,” Ava said softly.

“I know, I know. We’ve been courting.” 

“But don’t admit it on my count. Please, honestly ask yourself and think about it. I could be very wrong.” 

Sara’s dissipated rage returned, giving Ava a look. “Wait, so you convince me we are together and now you’re saying not to believe you?” 

“I just don’t want to force you into anything.” 

“Wow, what a thoughtful gesture, you ass! This definitely isn’t confusing for me at all!”

“I don’t want it to be confusing!” Ava yelled back. “I just want to make sure we communicate well!”

“Is this good enough?!” Sara took quick steps towards Ava before crushing their lips together. It was fire and passion; hands grasping and roaming as soft lips opened to one another. She bit Ava’s lower lip before soothing it with a gentler kiss and then dove back in. Her heart was beating wildly and she hoped Ava couldn’t feel how fast it was actually going. 

Ava, meanwhile, felt like she had jumped into a pool of fire. Sara’s hands were leaving a path of utter destruction and pleasure throughout her body and her lips felt like they were made for Ava to kiss. She slipped her tongue into Sara’s mouth, needing to taste more of her. They began walking, still fused together, until Ava had Sara pinned against the castle wall, hands gripping her waist while Sara’s tangled in her hair. 

To the side, someone loudly cleared their throat. “Um, Lady Ava?”

“Gary?” Ava asked, mind still foggy as Sara placed kisses down her neck. After a beat, she realized what she had said. “Gary!”

“Ava!” he squealed back, head snapping side to side as he looked between them.

Keeping her gaze on Ava, Sara spoke up, “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll make sure your body is never found. Is that clear?” 

“Yes!” he yelped out. “Um, Lady Ava? Are we still on time for dinner?” 

Ava sighed out realizing that Sara had been right before the argument and they were now very, very late. “No, Gary, we are not.” 

She stepped away from Sara who playfully pouted in response. “I can just ask Nora to bring us something? Tell her we weren’t up for dinner?” 

“Oh no, Princess,” Ava said, adjusting her dress and making the other woman do the same with her garments. “it’s better to arrive late than to not go at all.” 

“You learned that in your protocol manual?”

Ava rolled her eyes, offering Sara and Gary and arm each before heading towards their destination. 

“Where’ve you three been?” Prince Behrad asked curiously as they entered the room. Everyone was suddenly much more interested in them than in their meals. 

“I was just, um…” Gary said, tapering off as he sat down. 

The two women spoke simultaneously. “Sara and I were caught in the middle of an argument.” “Ava and I are getting engaged.” 

Behrad raised his eyebrows as Nate choked on his ale and Zari laughed on. “What type of argument was that?!” the dark-haired princess asked through her giggles. 

Ava gave Sara an annoyed look but pulled out her chair for her nonetheless. In return, Sara smiled sweetly and answered. “Ava has decided to court me. We are not engaged, that was a joke. But we actually were arguing.” 

“So, you have four people after you now?” Zari fired back, both intrigued and a little lost, seeing as John had not shown up for dinner. He typically sat by her and she had grown fond of him, despite his constant faux pas. 

“Two, actually,” Sara replied. “Just your brother and Ava. Prince John was…a bit intense this morning and decided to leave. Meanwhile, Nate and I have decided that we aren’t meant to go beyond our wonderful friendship.” 

“So technically,” Behrad began with a worried tone, “I’m the last suitor. We are to be wed then?”

“No, Ava is also courting me.” 

“But she wasn’t when she got here. Now I have more competition.”

“Is that a problem?” Ava offered pointedly, from her side of the table. 

“NO! No, that’s not what I meant,” Behrad answered, backtracking quickly. “I’m sorry. What I meant was, I didn’t realize how many challenges there would be in courting you.” 

“I’d stop talking if I were you, Prince Behrad.” Ava’s glare was enough to send the man cowering. 

“B,” Zari added, “Is there a point to whatever it is you’re saying? Beyond making a fool of yourself?”

“I just wanted Princess Sara to know that I am serious about her. I want to continue courting.” 

“You can and you will,” Quentin said, finally speaking up from the head of the table. “But, you always knew you wouldn’t be the sole suitor.” 

“No, of course not. I just,” Behrad sighed as Zari nodded, encouraging him to continue. “I told Zari already, but our parents are asking that I either come back married, or don’t come back at all.” 

“Oh Behrad,” Ava and Sara both expressed. 

“I’m so sorry,” Nate uttered from his end of the table. 

“And, King Lance, I mean this with the utmost respect,” the other prince continued, “but Princess Sara is a wonderful friend and great companion. She will make an excellent wife…just not to me. Our interests aren’t very compatible and I’ll admit…I’ve found love elsewhere.” 

Zari was stunned. Her brother definitely hadn’t told her that when he mentioned his predicament earlier. “Wait, what!?” 

“Who?!” Sara added, happily shocked by this new turn of events. 

Behrad smiled and looked at his plate shyly. “Your stable woman. Charlotte.” 

“Charlie! Oh, Prince Behrad,” Sara replied while the other two women just stared at him agape. “But, wait, don’t you hate riding?” 

If possible, the prince’s blush became redder. “She’s helping me get over it. We actually bonded when she taught me more about horses and the like. I’ve been hanging around the stables ever since.” 

“Good for you two!” Sara cheerly said before turning back to her meal. 

“Princess Sara,” Ava began, still processing everything that had occurred. “I may have a solution…”

Sara looked up and narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what Ava was trying to convey. The taller blonde shook her head deliberately and rose her fists. 

“A fight!” Zari butted in, interpreting Ava’s motions. “A scramble or sword fight or whatever it’s called.” 

“A skirmish? Or just sparring?” Sara offered. 

“Yes! Exactly!” Zari replied. “That’s how he could go home with Charlie! He fights for you and loses honorably, but gracefully and admits he lost you but gained another afterward. That way everyone gets what they want.”

“You want to fight over me like I’m sore sort of object?!” 

“Well, no, but,” Ava said, “it isn’t an uncommon occurrence…”

“Out of the question, Ava.” 

Behrad stood up, his chair scraping against the floor harshly. “I accept the challenge, Lady Ava.” He reached his hand out and Ava leaned across the table to shake it. 

Sara turned to her father, clearly irritated by the exchange. “Can’t you do something?” 

Quentin looked between his daughter and her two prospects. “This is a fair and true duel, Sara. Unless you don’t want to be with Lady Ava? We could arrange something else?” 

She sighed, realizing this was not a fight she would win. “Why does everyone think that? Of course, I want to be with Ava.” She looked over at the other woman who was blushing at her words. 

“Then it’s settled,” Behrad chimed in, sitting down once more. “Tomorrow, we shall fight for your hand.”

“Can I add a condition?” Sara added, “I get to fight the winner.” 

“But you already know Lady Ava will win,” Zari replied confused. 

“And we already argue frequently, your highness.” Ava’s eyebrows scrunched in as she gave Sara a look. “Not that I don’t look upon it fondly.” 

Nate chimed in once more, “You _like_ arguing with Sara?” 

Ava rolled her eyes at her cousin. “Well it’s not my favorite pastime but, I like any time I spend with her. Besides, she’s right some of the time.” 

“Most of the time,” Sara butted in.

“Some of the time, Princess. And why do you want to fight me anyway?” 

“I’m tired of Ray telling me what a great partner you are.” Sara’s expression shifted as she tried to keep the smile off her lips. “Besides…you promised me you were a great fighter and I want to see if you can keep up.” 

“Gross, Sara,” Nate said. 

“Not like that!” Sara called out to him before looking back at a blushing Ava. “It will make me feel like less of an object and more of a person. You fight for me and then you really fight me. I realize that might not make a lot of sense.”

Ava reached out across the table to hold her hand. “If it will make you feel better, we will do it. Simple as that, Sara.” 

Quentin’s gaze shuffled between the two women, who were dreamily staring into the other’s eyes. Ava had diffused the situation much quicker than he could’ve imagined. “Then, it’s settled. A fight for Princess Sara’s hand and then a fight for…her.” 

“Deal!” Behrad quickly said. 

“Deal,” Ava spoke up softly, still focused on Sara’s expression.

The princess swiped her thumb over Ava’s palm before flipping their hand, leaning over the table, and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, proper etiquette in front of everyone else be damned. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !! I'm writing chpt 3 as I post this so hopefully that will be up next Saturday (Feat. some action and smut and our fav leading ladies). Thank you for all of your wonderful kudos and comments, they certainly brightened my day :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your kudos and comments give me life !! thank u sm :) i'm glad you're all enjoying this AU

Sara was confident in her abilities as a knight, but if what she had heard from Ray was any indication, she was in for a tough fight. Although…Ava would warm up with Behrad beforehand, leaving her tired and maybe a bit bruised. Sweaty and out of breath, with her long hair askew. A warm feeling took space in her belly as the thought ran through her mind.

“Shall I pick out an outfit?” Amaya asked breaking her out of thought and fully waking her as she opened the curtains. Sara groaned at the bright light as Amaya continued moving around the room. “Or will you be putting on your armor immediately?” 

Sara squinted her eyes and flopped over on her bed. “Can I? Will my father really allow that?” 

She heard Amaya open her trunk and the sound of fabric moving before responding, “No, I don’t think he will, but he’s been more lenient with you recently. You could always try?” 

“You’re going to get me in trouble.” 

“Oh, but you already do that so well yourself, princess.” 

“Don’t be mean,” Sara replied, grabbing the loose, old tunic and her fighting leggings from Amaya’s hands. “Besides, maybe you’re right, he’d be fine with it.” 

Amaya on the other hand shook her head playfully. “I do not want to find out. Especially, after the shouting match you had last time you wore your armor to breakfast.” 

“Right, I forgot about that…” 

“It was all he spoke about for days.” 

“In my defense,” she began, “I didn’t think that the full court would also be at breakfast with us.” 

“Yes, which is why I think the outfit I chose will be fine. Besides, it’s quick and then we’ll be going into the arena. I’ll admit, I’m excited to see you and Ava fight.” 

“Right…” Sara said, reappearing from behind her changing blinds, dressed with her hair up. 

She had a pinched look on her face, which Amaya hadn’t seen recently. “Are you alright?” 

“I just…” Sara sighed and returned to sit on her bed, cradling her head in her hands. “What if I hurt her? Or what if I’m completely decimated? Or what if she finds me less than for fighting with her?” 

Amaya walked over and sat down, placing a comforting hand on the princess’s back. “I know you won’t hurt her, at least not on purpose. And she won’t do the same to you, Sara. The way I’ve seen you look at each other…at first, I thought it was just pure hatred because you really didn’t get along but, more recently, I realize it’s a look filled with…well, raw passion.” 

“Amaya!” Sara blushed. Her lady-in-waiting was always open and honest, but out of the two of them, Sara hadn’t often been on the receiving end of her advice. 

“It’s true!” Amaya responded, her voice slightly giggly. “If anything, I think this fight is foreplay for you two.” 

“Oh my god, okay, I’m going to go now.” 

“Stop, I’m serious. She won’t think of you less. Ava already respects and cares for you so much, I think today will go well.” 

Sara lifted her head and looked at her friend with a soft smile. “Thank you.” 

Amaya just wrapped her arm further around Sara gave her a tight squeeze. “Now then, breakfast?” 

+++

It was just before noon when Ava stepped into the arena. King Quentin offered the large space, over Ray and Sara’s preferred practice pitch, claiming that the fight had to be “official enough for it to mean something when Prince Behrad lost.” Ava assumed it was less of that and more to show off a little to his visitors. 

She heard Nate’s footsteps approach her, followed by Gary’s clunkier ones, his heavy armor making noise. “Gary, why on earth are you geared for battle?” 

A look of shock crossed the other man’s features when she turned before he sheepishly smiled. “If you need any help, I’m your second.” 

“Gary…” 

“I know, I know, it’s already rigged.” Gary sighed and began to unstrap his chest plate dejectedly.

“Wait,” Ava began, feeling slightly sorry for him. “I might need a second.” 

“Really?!” 

His re-animated face told Ava all she needed to know. “Yeah, I mean, I’m set to win against Prince Behrad but who knows what the fight against Sara will be like.” 

“I’ll go warm up right now!” 

As the other man ran off, Nate moved a step closer to her. “Who’s going to tell him you won’t fight Sara for another hour at least?” 

Ava playfully slapped his chest. “Let him have his fun. He’s a good friend.” 

“Wow is that Lady Ava Sharpe giving someone a compliment?” 

She rolled her eyes in response. “Do you want to warm up with me? Or are you just watching?” 

“I can warm up with you if you need me, but I promised Amaya I wouldn’t hurt myself today.” 

“Got it,” Ava said nodding. “It’s alright, I can just warm up by myself.” 

“Or Gary,” Nate added.

“Or Gary.” 

Nate began walking towards the stands before turning back to Ava. “And just so you are aware, I’m glad you and Sara are going to be together.”

Ava raised her eyebrows at that. “You are? I mean, I know you’re with Amaya but, you did come to court her. Originally I mean.” 

“Of course, I am,” Nate said smiling. “I think you two are good for each other. You have both helped the other become…better. I don’t know, ever since you met her, you seem lighter, happier. So does she.” 

Ava blushed and stepped forwards to press a kiss against his cheek. “Thank you, Nate.”

“Hey, anytime,” he responded, equally as bashful. “Oh, and by the way, John is here.” 

“John?” 

Nate looked at her pointedly. “Prince John Constantine.” 

Ava’s mood shifted. “Why on earth is that bastard here?” 

“Apparently, he never left. He left the castle, of course, then got drunk in town, and found himself surrounded by less than friendly people. So, he begged the king to let him stay here until his caravan arrived to take him home.” 

Ava scanned the small crowd that was forming and found his unruly blonde hair up near the top. John was clearly distancing himself from anyone else. “Serves him right to have to come back and beg like a dog. How’d you find out?” 

“Amaya. Apparently, the servants know a lot more about us than we do about them.”

“Yeah, I believe that. Alright, well, keep an eye on him for me?” 

“Of course.” Nate gave her a nod and headed off towards where Princess Zari and Amaya were chatting in the stands. 

Ava walked to the field behind the arena where Gary had gone to warm up. After a few stretches and practice hits with the other man, she felt ready. Behrad approached the pair, having just gotten there himself. 

When he told them as much, Ava’s face twisted in confusion. “But Princess Zari has been here for quite a while?” 

“I know, Lady Ava, I just found that out myself.”

“Wait, what does that mean?” Gary asked behind her. 

Behrad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “She came here with John. Apparently, he’s back in the castle and my sister wants to be with him.” 

“Oh. _Oh_.” She definitely did not see that coming. “So they’re…”

“Not courting, not yet,” Behrad answered. “He has to go to my father and ask and formally follow procedure but, I don’t think I want Zari to be with him after how he composed himself with Princess Sara.”

“I agree. I only knew him for a month but, that man…” she responded, shaking her head. “Do you think Princess Sara knows he’s here?” 

“I’m not sure. I haven’t spoken with her yet today, but she’ll find out soon enough.” Ava hummed in before Behrad continued on. “The King told me everyone is ready for us whenever we are, by the way. That’s why I had approached you two.” 

She rolled her shoulders back and looked over at Gary, who was trembling a bit but had an eager smile on his face. “We’re ready.” 

The three of them entered the arena, shaking hands before moving to their respective corners. From the royal’s box, King Quentin stood up and began his duties as the announcer. “This joust wherein Behrad, Prince of Tarazi, challenged Ava Sharpe, Lady of Heywood, for Sara, Princess of Lance, is set to begin unless any second shall take their place.” 

Ava turned to look at Gary who just gave her a thumbs up and a grin. She couldn’t help but laugh before facing the King once again. 

“Very well then, fighters at the ready,” the king continued. She and Behrad moved closer together, each drawing their blades. “Fight!” 

Behrad swung wide, Ava giving him an easy block as they began to parry back and forth. After a few hits, Behrad stepped closer, trying to gain some leverage on Ava. She, however, was ready for the move and side-stepped him, reaching for the dagger in her belt. Ava got under his sword as he swung again, tripping the prince back into an off-balanced stance. Once she managed to get close, she set the dagger against his neck and her broadsword against a chink in his armor by his hip. 

“Do you yield, Prince?” Ava asked a panting Behrad. 

“Yes,” the prince replied, letting go of his own weapon. “I yield.”

She smiled at him while Behrad winked in response, a smile appearing on his face as well. They shook hands as best they could before walking towards their respective sides of the arena.

“It is my duty and honor to declare Ava Sharpe, Lady of Heywood, the winner,” Quentin announced. “She will now fight the princess herself, for her hand.”

Sara jumped down from the box she was in with her father, a little less than gracefully, and jogged down the steps towards Behrad’s corner. Ray followed her down, noticing Ava had picked out a second. “Sara,” he said, as the blonde grabbed her helmet. “She’s tough, but she has a weak knee.” 

Sara almost laughed at the suggestion. “Her knee? That’s how I’ll win?” 

“Well,” he said shrugging, “if it comes to it, yes.” 

“Weak knee,” Sara responded pulling the helmet on. “Got it.” 

She walked over to Ava who was waiting in the middle of the fighting space, sword already drawn. “Right or left?” 

“I beg your pardon, Princess?”

Sara smirked although she knew Ava couldn’t see her. “Which arm would you like me to break, right or left? You pick.” 

“Wouldn’t breaking my arm derive you of pleasure later?” Ava was blushing under her own helmet; thankful Sara couldn’t tease her for it. 

The princess let out a laugh, confusing those in the crowd who couldn’t hear their conversation. “Touché. I’ll just go for a light maiming.” 

“Why do I feel like you’d like that?” 

“Fighters at the ready?” the King interrupted, confused why his daughter was chatting away instead of drawing her sword. 

“Oh, right.” Sara pulled her broadsword out and mimicked Ava’s stance. 

“Fight!”

A loud clanging of metal began as both women attacked. Ava swung with strength and Sara dug her feet in, feeling the ricochet of the hit throughout her body. As Ava continued on the offensive, Sara had nothing else to do _but_ defend herself. Ray had been right, Ava was a strong opponent. The taller woman hit Sara’s sword backhandedly, leaving an opening that Sara took advantage of.

Moving in close, she grabbed Ava’s wrist with her free hand, stopping another attempt at an attack. Ava, however, broke free and grabbed both of Sara’s hands, raising them above her head. Sara knew she would regret her next movements and headbutted the taller woman, accompanied by the loud bang of metal. As Ava stumbled backwards, Sara ran, tackling her to the ground. 

Ava quickly somersaulted them, landing on top of a helmet-less Sara who, not expecting the flip over, dislodged her headpiece. “Do you yield, your highness?” Ava asked at an out-of-breath Sara, arm pressed against her neck.

“In your dreams,” she responded, flipping them over with all the strength she had before scrambling to stand back up. 

“Your helmet?” Ava questioned, pointing off to the side where it had fallen. 

“Don’t need it.” Sara swung the sword over her head, showing off a bit, before running towards Ava once more. She was met with a proper parry and another attempted grab at her hands. Sara flitted back, almost teasingly. 

Ava pulled her dagger out and threw her sword out of the way. She’d always preferred a shorted blade and, to be honest, she figured Sara would give in soon. Sara rolled to the side and grabbed the discarded sword, lunging in an attack stance. “Two are better than one.” 

Ava removed her helmet and rolled her eyes before pulling out a second dagger from her belt. “There, now we’re even.” 

The crowd was enraptured by the two women. Those who knew Sara had never known her to go on fighting for this long without winning. However, Ava was definitely strong enough to challenge all that they knew about their royal highness. 

As the shorted blonde brought the swords together in an X shape over her opponent’s head, Ava gracefully dodged them, rolling around and aiming a knife at Sara’s back. Sara turned, remembering what Ray had told her and knelt protectively while bringing the hilt of the sword towards the back of Ava’s knees. The taller woman’s knees buckled, but she purposefully moved her daggers to Sara’s hips, falling on top of the princess. The wind was knocked out of Sara at the unexpected grab. Ava rolled off of her, reeling from the hit and fall. 

“Truce?” Ava’s strained voice came out. She looked over to Sara, who was in a similar position on her back, gasping for air. 

“Truce.” Sara stuck her arm out and waved it around as her father looked on curiously. 

Ava giggled at the sight before sitting up and yelling out, “We call a truce! There is no true winner to this battle!” 

Ray was clearly shocked, as were Nate and Gary. Quentin was in awe as he announced, “A truce has been announced by Lady Ava Sharpe and Princess Sara Lance. Seeing as Lady Ava won in the last round, she is now the last suitor of the Princess and may propose when she sees fit.” 

Sara half expected the other woman to kneel down right then and there, but Ava clearly had other plans, cheekily grinning before offering her a hand. They stood together and Sara waved to her friends, who just stared on wide-eyed. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Ava’s sweaty cheek, the other woman blushing at her gesture. 

“What now?” her father asked. 

Sara looked over at Ava. “Baths for everyone, I think,” she whispered. 

“Princess Sara, are you saying I smell?” Ava murmured beside her. 

“I’m saying, I’d like to see you naked.” 

“Baths, and then a proper feast and dance,” Ava yelled out for the king. “Courtesy of the Heywood kingdom. And everyone is welcome,” she added, pointedly looking at Amaya and Nora.

The crowd cheered loudly, and Sara swore she heard Gary squeal out that he’d been practicing his dancing. As everyone began to head back, Sara pulled Ava off to one of the arena tunnels. “You’re a really good fighter,” she said breathily, holding the taller blonde against a wall. 

“So are you,” Ava responded, head tilting down. 

As their lips brushed, Nora passed behind them. “Shall I set up your bath, Lady Ava? Or would you prefer one in the princess’s quarters?” 

Ava pulled back, eyes still closed as Sara looked on with a playful smile. “With the princess is fine.” 

Nora walked away with a nod and a smirk as Sara spoke up. “You seem so confident I want you in my bath.” 

“You said you wanted me naked, no?” 

+++

Sara laughed as she saw the two bathtubs in her room, Amaya and Nora standing beside them whispering excitedly. 

Ava, who had only been paying attention to Sara’s hand still being in hers, bumped into the princess’s back before looking up. “Oh, hi. Not to be impolite towards both of you but, I did not think you’d be here?” Ava said as Sara fidgeted with her fingers.

“We thought it best to see what you two preferred before heading to our own,” Amaya replied.

Sara rolled her eyes at the other women who were hardly being discreet. “I’m sure that’s all you were doing.”

“It’s true.” Nora stepped towards them. “As Lady Ava’s lady-in-waiting, there’s no reason for me to be here beyond her request at the arena earlier.” 

“No reason? Not even trying to see how long it would take for us to get here? Timing us for a bet between you two and Charlie?” 

The two servants blushed as Ava put two and two together. “That’s why Charlie stopped to speak with us,” she said to the shorter blonde.

“You thought she really _needed_ to ask about Gary Jr at that moment?” Sara prompted.

“Well…” Ava blushed sweetly, lost in Sara’s ocean eyes. The princess smiled, smitten, in response. 

“And with that,” Amaya began, “I think you both can figure out how to bathe. Just ring the bell if you need anything from us.” 

The two departed and Sara closed the door behind them, finally alone with Ava. She turned and watched the other woman who now stood between the tubs, bending down to test the waters with her hand, then observing the steam rise.

“You seem to be thinking about the bath mighty hard?” Sara asked teasingly. 

Ava looked up shyly before standing back up. “I just…”

“It’s not proper?” 

She let out a laugh and walked to Sara, pulling her towards the center of the room. “Definitely not. But I think we might be past that point now, no?” 

Sara hummed in agreement and reached up to untie the top of Ava’s tunic. “Then what is it?” 

“I’m...nervous. I haven’t been intimate with someone else in a really long time. Emotionally or physically, Sara. I want to make sure we do it right.” 

The princess pressed a soft kiss to Ava’s now-exposed collarbone before taking a step back. “I want that too. We don’t have to use the same bath, or you can go to your room, or we could even just sit here and talk fully clothed as the water grows colder and we have to call Amaya and Nora back to heat them up again. Whatever you wish.” 

“No, I’m alright. I just wanted you to know that I guess.” 

“Hey,” Sara said, making sure to hold eye contact with the other woman. “Whatever you want to do, we’ll do. I’m nervous too.” 

“You are?” Ava asked, confused.

“Of course, I am. Because it’s _you_. We have been courting but, only recently. I want this to go well too.” 

Ava smiled softly at Sara before pressing a quick peck against her lips. “Alright.” In one swoop, she removed her tunic followed quickly by her leggings, and sunk into the tub right next to her. “Will you be getting in?” she asked a motionless Sara whose brain suddenly felt fried.

The shorter blonde stared at the spot Ava had been standing in before breaking out of her stupor. “Yes, Yes! Hold on.” She undressed quickly before covering up with her hands, trying to have some sense of modesty still. 

Sara got into the bath across from the other woman and began to scrub herself down. “You don’t want to join me?” Ava asked.

She dunked her head in and out of the water with a loud slap, before replying. “I didn’t want you to realize how much I stank.” Sara rose, as her bath mate laughed again, and stepped out of the tub.

Ava took a sharp inhale. She stared at the long legs in front of her and the defined, muscled abdomen and the soft, supple skin of Sara’s breasts before realizing the princess had asked her a question. “Hmm, yes?” 

“You did mean for me to get in your bath, right?” 

“Right! Right, yes,” Ava responded, quickly moving back against the rim of the tub, water sloshing. 

Sara slipped in, hissing as the hot water hit her back before gently leaning into Ava. She felt the other woman move her wet hair aside and slide her fingers alongside Sara’s ribcage as she pulled her closer, bodies melding together. Ava finally settled her chin over Sara’s shoulder, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her neck.

If Ava was being honest, she just wanted to feel close to Sara. It was more for comfort now that the post-fight ache in her bones settled in. Something about the princess continuously drew her in since they met. Ava had a feeling it was a four-lettered word, but she didn’t let the thought linger as she pressed another kiss to smooth, wet skin.

“Mmm, that feels nice,” Sara responded, her tensed muscles relaxing deeper into her lover. 

Ava slowly continued her path of kisses up to the princess’s jawline and down to the juncture between her neck and chest. Sara let out breathy sighs when Ava kissed a spot she particularly liked, and lolled her head to the side, giving the other woman greater access. She pressed a final kiss just underneath the other woman’s ear, before tightening her arms around Sara’s waist and burying her face in the princess’s shoulder.

“Are you tired, my love?” Sara asked, blushing at the way the pet name effortlessly rolled off her tongue. 

Ava smiled into Sara’s shoulder, in response, knowing the blonde would feel it. She was glad Sara was braver than she was when it came to their emotions. “I hadn’t realized how much our fight had taken out of me.” 

“Well, then,” Sara said, chuckling, “we can bathe, and then we can take a nap. How does that sound?” 

“Improper.” 

“You forget you are wrapped around my naked body.” 

Ava let out a true belly laugh at that before loosening her grip on Sara. The two worked together, using the oils and soaps set up for them, and scrubbed each other down languidly. Sara paid attention to the stiff peaks formed under her hands as she washed Ava’s chest while Ava loved the feeling of Sara’s abdomen and back muscles turning to putty as she swiped past them. 

The water reached room temperature by the time they got out and put on the loose undergarments Amaya and Nora set upon the bed. They laid side by side in Sara’s bed, legs entwined and Ava’s arm casually slung over Sara’s waist, in a way that made Sara want to hear Ava call her _hers_. The princess liked how physical Ava had become since they officially began to court, always reaching out for her hand or arm. 

“Come here,” Sara whispered into the space between them before pulling Ava into another kiss. This one was just as passionate as their first but less hurried. It felt like they had all the time in the world to explore each other. 

Sara’s tongue had just entered Ava’s mouth before the taller woman yawned into hers. “I’m so sorry, princess,” Ava said, flushed with her eyes drooping. 

“What did I tell you about using my title?” Sara responded softly, pressing a kiss on Ava’s forehead before shifting to get even closer. “And I’m the one who is sorry, I know you said you were tired.”

“My apologies, my darling.”

Sara gave Ava a final kiss. “Sleep now, I’ll make sure we wake up in time for the rest of the festivities.” 

+++

Sara woke up to a mouthful of blonde hair and someone groaning near her chest. “Good morning, my love.”

“It is definitely not the morning, Sara.” Ava sat up and stretched, blushing as she looked on at Sara.

“What?” the princess asked, still laying down but feeling more alert than before her nap. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

Now it was Sara’s turn to blush. She playfully rolled her eyes before crinkling them as she smiled. “You certainly didn’t think so a month ago.” 

She grabbed and tugged on Ava’s hand, who laughed, and leaned over, brushing some of her hair back. “I did. I just happened to also consider you extremely annoying.” 

“Hey!” Sara pulled Ava all the way down back to her, before mimicking the position they were in minutes before. “What changed?”

Ava couldn’t see Sara, but she definitely heard the vulnerability in her voice, the shift from teasing to serious. “I think…the more I got to know you, the more I realized you do care about things, so much more than your cool and confident persona can sometimes show. You may not follow the rules but you do follow what’s right in your heart.” 

“Ava,” Sara began, playing with the other woman’s hand. “You are so incredibly beautiful and brave and wonderful. I’m glad I get to marry you.” 

“Me too.”

They decided to stay like that for a few more minutes, indulging in their little cocoon away from the rest of the castle. Like they usually did, they spoke softly about different things, nothing and everything, before Ava looked out the window once more, the sun peeking through the clouds in the west. “We should get ready. I promised everyone a feast, after all.” 

“You’re planning on hosting it?” Sara asked, confused at how Ava was not worrying more if she was supposed to be downstairs in the great hall.

“No, I said the Heywood’s would pay for it, so technically Nate is the host. It’s how I managed to spend this extra free time with you.” 

“Lady Ava Sharpe,” Sara responded teasingly, “did you force your cousin to do all the dirty work?” 

“No, of course not,” Ava stood and began to gather her things. “I just delegated the work to a better host.” 

Giggling, Sara stood up as well. “Do you like hosting parties?” 

“I sort of do, but it always ends with my aunt trying to find me a match and I can’t really leave if I’m the host.” 

“What if you already had someone on your arm?” 

“I might be inclined to like them a little more.” Sara hummed in response as Ava quizzically looked at the two tubs. “What will we do about these?”

“Oh, just leave them. I’ll make sure someone stops by and empties them.” 

Ava nodded. “Right, well, I better go get ready.” She looked at Sara, who had a gleam in her eyes before rising up on her toes and kissing her. Kissing Sara was starting to become more and more of a familiar gesture, but it definitely was not losing its excitement. 

“I’ll escort you?” Sara asked her.

“It’s your castle?” Ava replied quizzically. 

“But it’s your party?” 

“How about,” Ava said, leaning down and brushing her lips against Sara’s. “I escort you there and back, and then…” 

“Sounds perfect,” Sara responded, melting into a kiss once more before stepping back. 

After Ava’s departure, she moved behind her changing screen, where Amaya or Nora normally hung her fancier dresses. A gorgeous crimson dress that used to belong to Laurel caught her eye. Her sister always looked good when she wore it and Sara definitely wanted to impress Ava. But it was also _Laurel’s_. 

Sara was hit with a rush of nostalgia as she pulled the dress out and held it up. It was beautiful, with glittering details and embroidery, as well as a near open back, perfect for the summer. She brushed back the few tears that escaped her eyes. If Laurel had left it in her closet, she should wear it. Her sister wouldn’t have wanted it to waste away, especially if Sara had someone to impress. _Laurel would’ve been friends with Ava_ , Sara thought. _Best friends, even._

She put it on, followed by her shoes, and brushed her mostly dry hair out until there were soft waves running through it. A knock alerted her that Ava had arrived, but Sara was mistaken once she opened the door. “Father.”

Quentin smiled at his youngest. “You look beautiful.” 

“Thanks,” Sara responded, smoothing a wrinkle on the skirt out with her hand. “It was Laurel’s.” 

The king’s eyes shone as he nodded knowingly, “I think Laurel would’ve liked Ava. And vice versa.” 

Sara grinned in return. “Me too.” 

“Sara,” the woman in question said walking down her hallway. “Oh, and King Quentin.” 

“Lady Ava,” Quentin said in greeting. 

“You look lovely, darling,” Sara added, looking her up and down. Ava had also decided on a finer-looking, navy summer dress. Flowers and leaves were embroidered all throughout the skirt and sleeves of the dress. 

Ava blushed in response, eyeing the king, who looked shocked at Sara’s words, before turning her full attention to the woman before her. “As do you. Crimson suits you.” 

“Thank you.” The princess grabbed the arm Ava offered. “Are we ready then?”

“I was actually wondering if I could escort both of you ladies?” Quentin proposed. “It isn’t every day your daughter becomes as good as engaged.” 

Both women blushed furiously and stuttered their answers before agreeing, and the three walked towards the sounds of laughter and lively music. The great hall was full of life, with the castle’s workers and royals mingling alike. Nate and Amaya had already taken control of the dance floor, with Gary trying to keep up alongside them, as a band played off to the side. Behrad and Charlie were shyly speaking over a shared plate of food at a table and Nora was already crossing the room towards them, Ray still where she had left him on the edge of the dance floor. 

“You finally made it!” Nora excitedly said, noticeably tipsy before wobbly curtsying to the king. “My apologies, your highness.”

Quentin just laughed. “I think it’s alright to be a bit informal, at times,” he answered, turning to wink at Sara. “I’ll leave you ladies, enjoy.” 

“Did you…do it?” Nora responded once he’d gone, looking them up and down. 

“I think we need to get you to water, yeah?” Ava countered. 

The shorter brunette snorted but nodded, leaving Sara alone to scan the room as the other two went towards the drinks.

“I see you’ve chosen a partner,” Sara heard from behind her. 

“John,” she responded, surprised. “You’re back?” 

“I might’ve fallen in with the wrong crowd, love. The king was kind enough to let me stay here a few nights before my caravan arrived to take me home.” 

“Well, I hope you know I’m not as kind as my father. And I advise you to keep your distance these next few days of your stay.” 

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” he said cheekily. “In fact, I was hoping you’d do something cruel for me. See, I’m trying to gain some pity.” 

“You already do that well enough yourself.” 

“I need it from a princess and her family though. And I saw your little spectacle today.” 

Sara rolled her eyes. “You already have my father’s pity and as I’ve said, I’m not giving you mine.”

“It’s not you, it’s Zari. Her family won’t think I’m good enough-“

“You’re not,” Sara cut in. 

“I know that, love. But they really do not seem to like me. Not even the Prince.” 

“Maybe if you hadn’t made a total fool of yourself, you wouldn’t have a hard time gaining the affection of others.” 

“I’m going to pretend that didn’t cut deep and let you know two things: One, I am a very powerful man who has fallen in love with a princess and she with me, I don’t need the affections of anyone but her. And two: I just need you to punch me in the face so I look like I was beaten trying defending her honor.” 

Sara’s eyes went wide as he spoke before she laughed. “You’re joking?” 

“Surely, I am not.” 

She shrugged and rolled her shoulders back before taking a fighting stance. “What is going on here?” Ava asked, approaching the pair and eyeing John carefully. 

“Ah, I just need her to punch me so that I can seem pitiful, love.” 

“Don’t call me love and why, do tell, do you need Sara to hit you?” 

“My apologies, pet. I just need Princess Zari’s family to feel like I defended her honor.” 

Ava sighed and took hold of Sara’s raised fist, bringing it down. “No, we will not hit, and we will not fight. Especially not here. If you want to win over the Tarazi’s, just…I can’t believe I’m saying this but, be a good person. Impress them with your personality, if that’s even an option.” 

“You think that’ll work?” 

“It’s better than trying to get hit for sympathy.” Facing Sara, she pressed a kiss to the knuckles that were ready to beat John down. “And you,” Ava began, “you’re sober, at a party, held for us, and you were seconds away from fighting him?! Sara, please think it through next time?” 

“I will, darling,” Sara responded sweetly. “I like how much you worry sometimes though.” 

“I don’t think it’s too much worry when we’ve just arrived at a party and you’re ready to take someone down.” 

“How’s Nora?” Sara asked, switching subjects, and nodding at John. 

John took it as his cue to leave and walked off, saluting the two and getting a look back from Ava. “She’s fine. I took her to Ray, who promised he’d get her to drink water before her next mead.” 

“Oh, good,” Sara looked on at the dance floor, smiling at their friends all having a good time. “Lady Ava…”

Ava hummed in response. “What is it, my love?” 

The princess opened and closed her mouth a few times before giving Ava one of her bright smiles, reserved just for the other royal. “That’s the first time you’ve said that. I liked hearing it.” 

The taller blonde blushed and turned into her hair, almost hiding behind it. As Sara tucked some of her curls behind her ear, Ava looked up. “I know we haven’t been together for long, and I hope you don’t find this extremely discomforting or odd but…you are my love. The love of my life and I cannot wait to marry you.” 

“I love you too and I can’t wait to marry you.” Sara rose up on her toes and pressed a kiss to her flushed cheek. 

Ava beamed in return. “Now what was your question?”

Sara looked at her playfully confused. “What makes you think I have a question?”

“You called me by my title, darling,” Ava responded, wrapping her arms around Sara’s waist loosely.

“Maybe I just like using it.”

“You never do,” Ava retorted with a giggle. 

“And maybe,” Sara said, ignoring her words, “I was wondering if you’d like to dance?” 

“I’d be more than delighted.” Ava ducked down and pressed a kiss to Sara’s cheek, surprising the other woman, before taking her hand and leading them towards their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! like i said before, your comments and kudos truly make my days brighter. I'm not sure when the next upload will be, but def sometime within the next two weeks, since i picked up a second job and added another class to my schedule, (if ur an insane overachiever make some noise!!!!!) But don't worry, I'll just have to make this last chapter _really, really_ worth it ;)


	4. Chaper 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back ! it's not the ending I had planned months ago , but it's what I could write and I really did want to give you guys a solid finish to this story. Also, there's some smut right off the bat ;)

Sara woke up pleasantly sore and still, definitely naked. She began to stretch but stiffened, before quickly relaxing when she noticed the arm slug low over her waist. “You’re thinking too loud,” a low, gravelly voice said behind her.

“How would you know?” 

“I know things,” Ava responded, pulling her closer than she thought possible. She could feel Ava’s hard nipples pressing on her back as butterflies filled her stomach. 

Sara pushed her hips back deeper, hoping the taller woman would read into her intentions. “Has anyone ever told you you’re a tease?” Ava murmured, softly moaning into Sara’s ear as she felt her press back. 

“Once or twice,” the princess fired back. She giggled as Ava’s lips tickled her shoulder before groaning as they began exploring her neck. 

The shorter blonde turned in her lover’s arms and met her lips in a passionate kiss. She was so enraptured by her mouth, Sara barely realized Ava’s hand slinking down towards her entrance until she was already there. “Is this alright?” the other woman asked. 

“For you,” Sara mumbled against her lips, “always.” 

Ava met her in another kiss before fully giving into what she wanted, at an awkward sideways angle, nonetheless, pleasing to the shorter woman. Ava would let her hand have infinite cramps if it meant Sara calling her name out the way she was right there and then. 

“Don’t stop, darling, please, Ava- Aves- I’m-“ Sara moaned.

“Let go, Princess.” 

Something in the way the other blonde said her title set Sara off. It wasn’t like before when Ava was clearly trying to annoy her or make a note of something. It was filthy, secretive, just for Sara’s pleasure. She felt her orgasm in soft waves before it hit her all at once. 

Sara screwed her eyes shut and yelled out before finally coming down from her high, Ava’s hand still guiding her through the aftershocks. Ava finally slipped her fingers out and Sara’s blissed out, glazed-over stare followed them as the taller woman pulled them into her mouth. 

“ _My_ love,” Sara said, more possessive than intended but still ringing true. 

“Yours,” Ava giggled sweetly, returning her arm to Sara’s waist and pulling. “Good morning.” She pressed a soft, languid kiss against Sara’s lips, the type of kiss reserved exactly for this type of occasion. 

The princess hummed against her mouth, tasting herself and something purely _Ava_. “Great morning,” she said pulling back. They exchanged a few more kisses before a knock on the door startled them both. 

“Should I…?” Ava trailed off as Sara said ‘come in’ to whoever was on the other side. 

“Good morning, Princess,” Amaya began, not paying attention and setting down her freshly laundered dresses.

“ _Sara_ ,” Ava hissed in response. She scrambled to get the sheets over their bodies at the same time Amaya turned and her eyes went wide at the sight.

Her lady in waiting covered her eyes immediately and said, “Sara, it’s not funny. Please get dressed.” 

Sara meanwhile, had not stopped laughing. “It’s a little funny. You saw Ava follow me in last night, Amaya.” 

“I thought she’d have the decency to least know what would follow this morning and get dressed.” 

“I…didn’t think that far ahead,” Ava said, as Sara sat up and looked over her shoulder back at her. 

The shorter blonde flashed her signature smirk before addressing Amaya. “We can handle ourselves this morning, but thank you for coming to check on us.” 

“Sometimes, I wish I wasn’t this kind.” Amaya heard a rustling of fabric and footsteps on the hard floor before peeking through her hands. “Oh, thank god you’ve somewhat dressed.” She turned towards the door but looked back, “Before I go, the king wanted to speak with you.” 

“Tell him I’ll be right there,” Sara responded which caused Amaya to shake her head. 

“Not you. Speak with Lady Ava. Before breakfast, if possible?” 

Both women froze and looked at each other again before Ava slowly nodded and gazed back at Amaya. “Tell him I’ll definitely be right there.” 

After Amaya left and closed the door behind her, Sara threw her arms over Ava’s shoulders and threaded her hands in her hair. “What do you think he wants with you?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” She leaned into Sara’s touch as the other woman took another step forward and tucked her face in Ava’s neck. 

“Hopefully nothing bad,” she mumbled nervously against Ava’s skin.

“Hopefully not, darling.”

+++

“Ah, Lady Ava, I was wondering when I’d see you this morning,” the King said, looking over the letter he had just finished writing. “Please, come in.” 

Ava bowed in response before walking into his study fully, “My apologies, King Quentin. I…overslept.” 

“I’m sure my daughter kept you up until late at night. She has always loved a good reason to party.” 

Ava tried to reign in her emotions at the King’s accidental innuendo and took a seat in front of him. The king passed her the piece of paper he had been holding and nodded, silently asking her to read it. “What is this?” she asked, noticing it was addressed to the Heywoods’.

“A few questions, well, really more declarations before the rest of the kingdom finds out, and an invitation for the rest of your family to come to the wedding.” Quentin smiled as he saw the woman’s eyes nearly bulge out of her skull.

“I don’t mean to be rude, King Quentin, but I think there are a few things to fix here.” 

“Oh,” Quentin responded, already feeling like he knew where Ava’s objections would lie. “Like what?” 

Ava set the paper down and looked him in the eyes. “For starters, Sara is set to be Queen. I am more than fine changing my title to Princess, and I will assist with her duties, but I do not believe I can properly rule beside her.” 

“Of course you can. You have proven yourself to be more than capable of delegating, commanding, and even battling when it comes to it. You’re patient and caring and more than ready to be a queen.” 

“But even if that were true,” Ava began, “I’m not from this kingdom. I don’t know these people and they don’t know me. How am I supposed to help them when I’m a nobody? From nowhere?” 

“You’re not a nobody,” Sara’s voice said behind her. Ava turned and saw her love, with sharp ice-blue eyes and a kind smile walking towards them. 

Sara went around the desk and pressed a greeting kiss to Quentin’s cheek before moving to sit beside Ava and grabbing her hand. “Apparently Amaya told Nora who told Gary who told me what this conversation was about.”

Quentin laughed at her words. “Of course. The servants know everything.”

“They’re also our friends, father,” Sara said teasingly, “so please treat them nicely.” 

“You’ve spoken with your father?” Ava interrupted, confused.

Sara shook her head. “No, but I trust him. And I trust you. You’ll make a great queen, Ava.” 

“Sara, I never want to take this from you.” 

“And you won’t,” the princess responded. “I will serve the kingdom as best I can, but I can’t do it alone. And you can’t just be a princess. You are a terrific leader and a wonderful person. It doesn’t matter that you’re not well known. Do you care about these people?” 

“Of course. I want what’s best for them,” Ava quickly answered. 

“Then there you have it,” Quentin jumped in. “You _are_ fit to be our queen.”

Ava sighed out. “Alright, I agree to be the other queen. Alongside you, my love,” she leaned over to Sara before looking back at the king. “But what about the wedding date? It’s in two weeks, King Quentin. Is that not too soon?” 

“Do you not love me?” Sara questioned, eyebrow raised as she looked over.

“Of course, I do, with my whole being, darling,” Ava responded softly. She turned back to Quentin, “I just meant that it is hardly enough time to plan a wedding.” 

“Oh, nonsense,” the king began. “Sara’s mother and I were given three days. A fortnight should give us more than enough time for you two. Besides, it will allow the Heywood’s some travel time to get to us.” 

Ava nodded her head as Sara stood, saying goodbye to her father before tugging Ava along and out the door. She looped her arm through the taller woman’s and led them outside of the castle, towards the woodland path they’d often walked. 

Sara could feel Ava’s eyes on her as they continued towards a large clearing. “What is the matter, Lady Ava?” 

She hummed in response at her title. “You know, we haven’t spoken about one important issue.” 

“Ah, yes our dowries. I figured we’d just swap.” 

Ava chuckled. “The letter included something along the lines that we’d be continuing on the Lance legacy.”

“And?” Sara asked confused. 

“Children, my love. What happens if we want them?”

“Well,” Sara began as they settled down beneath the shade of a tree. “Many pairs of women adopt. We could fund an entire orphanage, you know this. Or…”

“Or?” 

“I could sleep with Nate,” Sara responded, her tone wavering.

Ava’s eyebrows scrunched up in response as she positioned herself face to face with the princess. “Why on earth would you sleep with Nate?” 

“He is your cousin. The baby would look like you, Ava.” Sara brushed back some of Ava’s hair, caressing her cheek before dropping her hand to her lap. “It’s not ideal but, if he and Amaya agreed, we could do it. It would be a combination of us both.” 

“Oh.” Ava was floored that Sara would even consider that option. “I’m glad you’ve thought about this, but I definitely don’t want that to be our first option. I think adoption will be good for us. I was practically adopted and I know there are plenty of children and babies who would love to have us as their mothers.” 

Sara snorted in response. “We’d raise an amazing family.” She shuffled once again so that her head was in Ava’s lap and one of Ava’s hands was held by her own on her chest. “Now that we got that conversation out of the way, we are going to relax for a bit, before Nora comes looking for us. She would not stop asking me about dress patterns and flower arrangements and food preparations-” 

“I was actually meaning to ask you about those things too,” Ava interjected. 

Sara sighed out and cuddled in closer. “Great, then you can both plan our wedding and I will be blissfully surprised in two weeks.” 

“Sara,” the taller blonde said, playfully jostling the two. 

“Fine, fine. I will help. But if something ends up looking horrendous, that’s on you two.” 

+++

Nora had spent half of the morning figuring out how to organize the benches out in the courtyard and the other half helping Gary re-sew his suit sleeve that had ripped off when the taller man practiced his dancing skills pre-wedding. She heard someone call out her name as she set up the final flower arrangement by the front of the space. “Not now, Gary.”

“Ooo, um, not Gary,” Ray said behind her. “I just wanted to see if I could help?” 

Nora whipped around, stress evident in her posture. “Now that I’m almost done with everything you want to help?!” 

“Um, yes?” Ray said, a bit afraid by her snark. He could tell Nora was about to snap at any minute. “But it can include helping you relax?” 

She sighed out and looked at the list in her hands. Everything but actually getting her future queens married was done. “I think I might need help relaxing,” Nora answered sheepishly. 

“Good, good. I’m not sure how relaxing getting ready is, but Lady Ava asked me if you wanted to do it together? Something about getting your hair done and borrowing a dress.” 

Nora stood up on her toes, pressing a kiss to Ray’s lips before smiling at him. “Ray, if she weren’t about to get married and I not this in love with you, I might’ve propositioned that woman.” 

“I thought it was Sara who proposed to you nearly every day?” he added playfully. 

“Huh,” Nora responded, “I guess now I know why they’re the perfect match.” 

She nearly ran up to where Ava was getting ready, and knocked, another servant letting her in. Ava was still in her undergarments looking between two dresses. “You still haven’t decided what you’ll get married in?” she asked incredulously. “You know the wedding is today, right?” 

Ava looked over at her and smiled. “No, I know what I’m wearing. These were brought by my aunt, in case I wanted to wear either one. I do not, as nice as the gesture was.” 

“What are you wearing?” Nora asked, being led to a chair before having her hair brushed out. 

Ava sat beside her as someone else began on her hair. “That,” she responded pointing.

“Oh, Princess Sara will love that.” 

“I know.” 

+++

“To love,” Sara began, raising a barely full pint. She wasn’t trying to get drunk before her wedding, but Nate had come in with some cups and mead and she couldn’t refuse his optimistic energy. She could see how he was so close to Gary. 

“To love,” Nate, Ray, and Amaya echoed. 

The four drank as there was a knock on the door. Quentin popped his head in, before looking at Sara with a smile.

“It’s time?” she asked.

Quentin nodded in response, thrilled to see his daughter so grown up. “I think that is our cue,” Nate said, offering his arm to Amaya and nodding at Ray. “Sara, King Quentin, we’ll see you on the other side.” 

Once they were gone Sara walked up to her father. “You’re not upset I decided to forgo mother’s dress, right?” 

“Nonsense. I think this suits you better,” the king said, smiling and wrapping Sara’s arm around his before they began to walk towards the courtyard. 

She had decided to forgo a dress altogether, remembering how much Ava liked her in her fighting tunic. Amaya, who had been in charge of the wardrobe, suggested she wear a white tunic, soft and comfortable, with gold interwoven in a pattern throughout the open collar. Her sword was polished and comfortably at her hip in a new belt Ray had gotten her as a wedding gift, and her tiara sat atop her hair, which was curled just loose enough for Ava to run her hands through it later. 

The closer she got to the soft violins echoing in the center of the castle, the more Sara felt herself smile. She rounded a corner and immediately was overwhelmed with emotion. There stood Ava at the altar, with a dress that matched her shirt and an exposed back. The crown she wore was like Sara’s as well and her hair was freely flowing over her shoulders. 

“Hi,” Sara said after her father deposited her in Ava’s hands. 

“Hi, love,” Ava responded, eyes shining and smile beaming. 

The minister began the wedding but Sara was hardly paying attention choosing to study Ava instead. She felt the taller woman gently squeeze her hands and realized that they had already arrived at their vows. After repeating what the minister told her, she turned to Gary, who handed her a ring. “The other one, Gary?” 

He blushed and handed her the right ring, which she slipped on Ava’s hand. Similarly, Ava recited her vows before sliding a ring on Sara’s finger. “I now pronounce you married. Ladies and gentlemen, announcing their royal highnesses, Queen Sara of Lance and Queen Ava of Lance.” 

Ava tugged on Sara’s hands, gently pulling her closer and ducking her head down, waiting for Sara to complete the move and kiss her. Kissing Ava always felt good, but this kiss felt like coming home. Sara let go of her hands and wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck as the taller woman partially lifted her, their friends cheering them on in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading ! times are tough and I hope you have all been keeping safe and healthy :) I'm not really sure when I'll write more of these two (if I write more) but I have other wlw WIP that I'll hopefully publish in the new year !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading! I hoped you liked it :) this AU is already partially written, but I still have a ways to go with the last chapter so , we'll see... I'm also going into my last year of undergrad and schoolwork is trickling in, but I'll probably update late next week! Kudos and comments are always super appreciated <3 feel free to follow my tumblr @whatawks


End file.
